1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic translation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for translation from one language (e.g., English) to another language (e.g., Japanese) has grown due to the spread of international activities such as the global transfer of information, economic activities, and so on in recent years. However, having a professional (a translator) do a translation is generally expensive and time-consuming, and for this reason demand for automatic translation (machine translation) devices which automatically translate using a computer or other such machines has grown.